Final Straw Before Final Wish
by Vamp-dark-angel
Summary: Kagome has simply had enough, she doesn't want to love or hate him. This is another inu hurt kag but i am not telling you all who she ends up with. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_I didn't realise I let my heart become his so completely._

_I didn't realise I had let this pain and torment get the better of me._

_I didn't realise I let myself hope so much. Hope that he would choose me over her._

_I never realised I could hate this much._

* * *

Kikyo was holding Inuyasha to her as Kagome hid behind a large tree within the forest. This was yet another scene that Kagome had to witness because of her insatiable curiosity with anything to do with the hanyou. And just lie she couldn't help but follow, her heart also couldn't help but hope. He would tell her that this was an end. He would tell her that he loved Kagome, not Kikyo. Oh how she was wrong.

"I will wish you back Kikyo. I never stopped loving you. I-" word from Inuyasha's mouth were silenced as the cold lips that belonged to an animated corpse touched his own.

"What of the reincarnation Inuyasha? What of Kagome?" Kikyo said in the same monotone that all her words were spoken.

Inuyasha felt his ears lower to his head as he thought about the one he was hurting to be here. They were the same soul so how couldn't' he love both of them. Yet there were such strong differences between them.

Kagome was full of life, she felt everything so intensely. She loved blindly and cherished all those around her. He knew she loved him but he couldn't move on to her, not when Kikyo could walk and talk and seem so real, with the only difference being her cold, hard body and her scent of graveyard soil. She was still his Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome turned and ran before she could witness the answer. She knew now that he was always going to be a friend. Not her happily ever after. So that night, she mourned the loss of her love.

She returned to camp to gather her bathing needs and went to a local hot spring they had camped near, much to the distress of her fellow travellers and close friends. Shippo merely called out to her but she couldn't respond, she wanted to have a private time to think.

Sango merely looked over to Miroku and sighed, knowing full well what had happened and praying they wouldn't lose the bubbly miko they all loved.

* * *

Inuyasha finally responded after being deep in thought. "I cant just abandon her, she is apart of you Kikyo. You both are the same soul and I wont turn my back on her."

Kikyo smiled and bid Inuyasha a good night before leaving with her soul collectors. Inuyasha dashed off back to camp only to be met with glares from all his friends. His last memory before being in darkness was an enraged Sango and a happy Shippo.

* * *

Well thats chapter one, hope you enjoy and please feel free to review as you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome returned from her bath and she stiffened at the sight of Inuyasha. She had thought whilst at the hot spring and decided on cutting all ties to Inuyasha. She didn't want to have power over him and so she would not let him have power over her.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome would have followed but he couldn't sense her when he was with Kikyo so he spoke freely. However the look in Kagome's eyes when he saw her simply tore at his soul. She had followed and had heard.

She smiled at him and Inuyasha's hopes that he was wrong jumped. He smiled back.

She came up, leaned against him with her hands on his chest. His immediate reaction was to wrap his arms around her but when she looked up he was held still by the pain in her eyes, searching for a reason to be happy in his eyes. That it was all a misunderstanding and he did love her, not Kikyo. He felt her pain always and was grateful she could sit him into next week. He would let her as well if it would chase away the look of loss in her eyes.

"I'm letting you go Inuyasha" was all she said as she pulled his subjugation beads from around his neck. The group had gasped as he fell back with shock.

The end silence was deafening as the beads had hit the grassy floor. The power and hold Kagome had on Inuyasha was now broken. And by non other than Kagome herself. Everyone was looking to see where this would lead. Knowing now that the arguments in the future, if there would be any, would be interesting as Kagome couldn't SIT him anymore.

Inuyasha felt himself sink to a new low, he knew now without a fact she had been there, she had heard ever word and seen the kiss. He knew now that he had hurt her and that she was pulling herself away from him. But the next words really hit him hard.

"I was willing to accept all of you Inuyasha, the good and the bad. The demon and the human. But now I want nothing more than to leave you in my past. You are a comrade, nothing more than a friend. You haven't lost my support Inuyasha, you have lost my love. I loved you but not when you can't even see that I am not the girl I was anymore, I was a woman who was willing to accept her hanyou mate. Have fun with Kikyo and good luck Inuyasha."

And with that Kagome turned and walked away. She didn't want to be around him and who could blame her. She took her arrows, not wanting to have to be saved by him. Not tonight.

* * *

Sango and Miroku simply watched as Inuyasha laid on the grass, not moving to chase her. Shippou looked at him like he had 3 heads. "YOUR NOT GOING AFTER HER!" He looked around, "NONE OF YOU ARE?" and with that he ran off after her. His mama needed him and he would be there.

Sango looked at Inuyasha, wanted to kill him but the more she looked the more she realised that maybe Kagome had gotten through to him. He finally realised he lost his best chance at happiness. She simply shook her head and hoped that Kagome would be back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha watched as Kagome simply walked away. He had lost her as a mate? She had been willing? He knew she loved him but didn't realise it was enough to mate. He hung his head low as he soon got up and jumped into the highest tree. As he sat there, away from the eyes of his friends he cried. He let out the lose and pain he felt in his heart. He let himself finally feel everything for Kagome, in that instant he realise with alarming clarity all that he could have had. Could but now cant.

* * *

Kagome simply walked away, she didn't shed tears, she didn't have any left for him. Shippou saw his mamma wasn't crying and so he jumped onto her shoulder. She smiled kindly at her adopted son and continued on her way. Although she knew not where she was going she knew she had to keep walking. Almost as if her legs were out of her control.

Kouga caught the scent of mutt-face but no Kagome. He simply ran his usual whirl wind way to the group hoping for a scent.

"Get out of here wolfy, go back to your little pack boy. I'll even throw in a bone for ya" Inuyasha said to Kouga, as he was itching for a fight. It had been 4 days and Kagome had still not returned. She really did leave him.

"Your one to talk mutt-face. Where is my woman? You let anything hurt her and I swear I will-" his words were cut off as he felt a hand on his back. He turned and grabbed his loves hand. "Oh Kagome how I have missed you" he whispered to himself as he looked into her eyes. However something was different about her, she was not smiling nor was she frowning. Her face was simply empty.

She glanced to Inuyasha and that look, the one so similar to Kikyo's sent chills down to his very core. Then he saw the shards around her neck. Saw how some were missing. Saw how she held herself as though she were in pain. Then he knew. He knew something very bad had happened to her.

She fell into Kouga's arms and began to cry. She couldn't let Inuyasha hold her. She knew Kouga cared so much and that was what she needed right then and there. She needed someone who truly cared about her to hold her and let her know everything would be okay.

Shippou soon made his presence known as he ran to Sango and cried. He simply said "Kagome has been hurt, very badly. Not in just physical ways either. Demons, demons are bad." and with that he fell into blackness. He lay in Sangos arms as Sango realised what he was saying and began to cry. Miroku simply standing shocked that something so bad could happen to one so innocent, so pure, so loving as Kagome. The Kamis were not being fair. How much bad has his girl got to go through?

Kouga picked her up, holding her close. "She is coming with me to my pack, you can come. I don't care for you mutt-face. You let her get hurt, you let her become like this." Inuyashas head fell as he knew the words were true. He should have followed. But as he does he then got up and left, leaving a shocked trio and an empty miko. All did not dwell though as they all left for the wolf demons den.

Sango knew though that Kagome would be taken care of there, the arrival proved that.

* * *

All the demon pack had worried as they heard the tale of Kagomes last few days. Every demon cared deeply for the miko that had saved there pack, they all felt loyalty to her, and that only was enhanced by there alphas unrelenting love for the girl. She was part of the pack, she was there sister. Her ties were strong to this pack and will remain like that for all of a demon's life.


	4. Chapter 4

The women of the wolf demon tribe tried as hard as they could to help Kagome, from getting her to help with the cooking to playing with the pups, but nothing helped. The sting in her soul and the memories of her hell still haunted her as if she didn't wish for the memories to stop. Kouga had enough of this dead shell and so confronted her with harsh truth.

"Your just like Kikyo you know Kagome. I loved the brilliant smart and life loving woman I had and not this dead shell that only slightly smiled at the pups as they brought you flowers. This is not a woman I can handle being in my den anymore. If you won't change back then I can't have you here. I won't mourn the loss of the woman I loved while she is still physically with me. I just can't do it Kagome." And with that he let his tears show and left the cliff edge that she had been relaxing on.

And that truth, that had been harsh, had been the kick start she needed to heal. She knew it would take time but she really had become a monster, not appreciating all the effort everyone had made for her to have her mind on things other than what had happened to her. It was time to heal but first she needed her revenge. On both the demons who hurt her and the cause of her pain that was so much worse. She needed clarity and finality.

Kouga had hoped that his words got through to her and he was glad they had. She began to play with the pups, socialise with the women who prepared each meal and finally she had smiled, that one thing that had showed him that she was trying. And he loved her all the more for it.

SHe smiled, she waved at everyone and finally appeared to be returning to herself. She felt good, she felt happy. But there was a burning hatred in her soul that was uncomfortable to her.

Closing her eyes she saw a white figure appear in her dream. "Miko, Kagome my beloved, i come to you for only a moment to help you. You may get your revenge on all demons that had harmed you if you so wish but that will not help anything within your soul. What you feel is your souls other half being corrupted. It is time to take back your soul Kagome. Prepare yourself my beloved for a war. For all this to finally finish. You know your powers must be perfected, you know you must train and you know whom you must seek to train you. Farewell" And just like that Kagome continued to another dream, a dream of her family, her friends and a dream of a mysterious man who continued to walk away from her in the mists even as she called out to him to stop.

By morning Kagome had her determination back and instead of being consumed by the hatred and the wish for revenge she trained with Kouga and Sango, meditated with Miroku and practiced her Miko powers so she would be strong for this war. She knew not when it was coming but only that she must be strong.

* * *

The whole time that the miko was at the wolf demon tribe Inuyasha had been with Kikyo, trying to get those shards back, but Kikyo was hopeless. She couldn't see the shards, almost as if her strength she had as a living woman had weakened. And this infuriated her to no end. She was the original not the copy; she should have the strength of her miko powers even though she was a corps. She could shoot purifying arrows, sure that was great, but what use is having that power is she couldn't get the shards.

Inuyasha through being with her in his quest of repenting to Kagome had learnt so much about the woman travelling next to him. This was not_ his _Kikyo; this was one who was almost feral and demonic in nature, not the kind woman whom he had loved. And that's when it had hit him.

She had part of Kagome's soul. She had part of her original form. But she was not the real Kikyo, she was all the hate and anger that had been in Kikyos life but that had never been released. She was a walking corps who was a monster. And he had found out finally the hardest way that was possible.

"Die you demon scum!" was what she yelled as she purified demon after demon, innocent humanized forms and the true monsters that came after her as well. It was as if she continued to shoot her arrows as if she was possessed by the hatred and the determination to rid Japan of all demons. He was helping with only the evil ones and he knew she was getting annoyed, but he never thought she would turn her arrows on him. But she did, and he was not sure how this would end. He backed away slowly while trying to not turn his back on her, he was doing so well to escape the possibility of his own death until his back hit a tree. And how ironic at which tree it was.

It was as if history had a way of repeating itself but this time there was no love, there was no hope of only a sleeping charm. This was going to be the end. His last thought before Kikyo pulled back the string that looked so similar to the thread of the fates was of Kagome. _I'm sorry. I loved you, my mate._


End file.
